


Reliving Memories

by Ashfen



Series: A Decade of Love [7]
Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (1974), The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Toxic Masculinity, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashfen/pseuds/Ashfen
Summary: 1932.
Relationships: Nick Carraway & Jay Gatsby, Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Series: A Decade of Love [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537345
Kudos: 10





	Reliving Memories

_Jay thought he'd kicked these dreams before Nick found him again. He was wrong apparently. So he was back in the pool of his mansion, the water cool on his skin as he swam to the ladder. His mind was screaming for him to stop but his body - this body - ignored his cries and began the climb. He knew what came next. He'd gone through this same scenario so many times that he'd lost count. Not that he was keeping track, anyway. He would never get used to the sensation that followed._  
_The pain ripping through his chest, the confusion that could no longer be helped. He frantically searched for an answer to the questions swimming through his mind; a who, a reason, a why._  
_Anything._

He woke up screaming.  
Nick was wide awake in a matter of seconds, gently squeezing his shoulders and softly speaking to him. The old ache seized him as if it were fresh again and he responded in turn, developing a death grip on the fabric over the scar. That ugly fucking scar.  
"Jay! Jay, _breathe_. Look at me. Deep breaths."  
Their eyes locked. All the man saw in his eyes was pity and shame. Nick was _ashamed_ of him.  
He roughly shoved the younger from him.  
"Jay-"  
"Don't. You don't have to say a word: I already know how you feel about this… You probably think I'm weak for still having nightmares about it."  
"What? That's not-"  
"Don't you fucking _dare_ lie to me about it!"  
"I'm not lying!"  
"You are! You have to be!"  
"Just stop for a second and _think_ , Jay!"  
Before he could protest, Nick had moved closer to him again and placed a hand on either side of his head, rubbing circles against his temples. He didn't pull away.  
"Why would I think you were weak for something like that?"  
"Why _wouldn't_ you? What kind of man is reduced to screaming like a child over being shot years ago?"  
"Jay… no one can blame you for being frightened by that. Plenty of people would be traumatized."

Nick's hands were soft against his face, and he allowed himself to lean into it a little. It was nice.  
"Are you absolutely sure about that?"  
"Of course I am, Jay."  
With that, the younger man gently touched their foreheads together and smiled. It was only proper for Jay to kiss him in return, right?  
Well, Nick didn't seem opposed.

**Author's Note:**

> Working title: have traumatic flashbacks? Obviously your husband hates you


End file.
